El Jardín de Cheerilee
by silverthundy
Summary: <html><head></head>Esta historia es una traducción al español de otra con el nombre de Cheerilee s Garden. Todo el crédito de la creación de esta va a su creador original.</html>
1. Acto 1 Parte 1

**El jardín de Cheerilee - Acto 1 Parte 1 **

El teatro era un hervidero de voces de un centenar de ponis excitados, comprobó Cheerilee cuando se asomó con cuidado desde detrás de las cortinas que ocultan el escenario. Ella vio las filas y filas de ponis que sentados en las gradas o en movimiento entre éstas, hablaban entre sí mientras esperaban o trataban de hacer un último viaje para conseguir algo de comida y bebidas antes del espectáculo. Miró rápidamente hacia la izquierda, y vio que los músicos ya se habían colocado en los fosos de orquesta en la parte delantera del escenario. Serían necesarios sólo para algunas escenas, pero Cheerilee todavía estaba contenta de tenerlos.

El ver aquella gran multitud reunida la puso un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que todo esto había sido idea suya. Casi todos los asientos fueron tomados, y Cheerilee sabía que había suficientes para dar cabida a toda la población de Ponyville. El espectáculo sería sometido al escrutinio de un gran número de ojos de hecho.

Ella se retiró tras de las cortinas, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto. Ella sentía que esto hubiera sido poco profesional. Todo parecía estar en orden mientras inspeccionaba el terreno por última vez. Todos los accesorios y los equipos estaban muy bien hechos, directamente de los cascos de los maestros. Cheerilee sólo había necesitado decirles lo que ella quería, y lo habían proporcionado sin ningún tipo de preguntas, a pesar de que ciertos artículos pudieran haber parecido innecesarios. Después de todo, ellos no sabían lo que tenía en mente para esta noche, mientras que ella si lo sabia. Ella estaba bastante segura de que algo de su atrezzo haría que incluso un teatro profesional estuviera celoso!

El escenario estaba dividido en secciones, cada una denota su supuesta ubicación. De esta manera, no necesitaba tiempo para cambiar la decoración después de cada acto, reduciendo el tiempo necesario para los cambios de escena. Cheerilee era un gran fan de este sistema, ya que significaba que había una cosa menos por la que preocuparse.

Ella se volvió y se dirigió a la izquierda del escenario, donde sus estudiantes estaban ocupados vistiéndose. Era un caos total. El centro de este desastre fueron las Cutie Mark Crusaders, como Cheerilee había llegado a esperar. El hecho de que ninguna de ellas hubiera conseguido una cutie mark por causar problemas le sorprendía cada día más.

"Hey, ese es mi casco," Scootaloo dijo a Sweetie Belle acusadoramente. "¡El tuyo esta alli!"

"No, de veras que no lo es!" contestó ella mientras se lo quitaba y se lo tendió a Scootaloo para que lo inspeccionara. "Este tiene un agujero para mi cuerno, ¿ves?"

"¿Estás segura de que no es mi casco?" Applebloom dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"El rey lleva una corona!" le espetaron las otras dos.

Cheerilee suspiró mientras ella miraba rápidamente a sus otros estudiantes. Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara parecían progresar ordenadamente, aunque lentamente, debido principalmente a la forma en que constantemente se alababan y admiraban mutuamente después de cada artículo de ropa que se ponían, y después de cada cepillado de su melena. Snips estaba, para su gran sorpresa, listo y esperando. El hecho de que Snails estaba en el backstage de servicio técnico puede haber tenido algo que ver con eso, pensó.

Ella mantuvo la confianza de que lo lograrían en el tiempo, ya que había tenido la gran previsión de comenzar todos los preparativos mucho antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado necesario. Ella había llegado a conocer a este pequeño grupo a lo largo de los meses, y estaba preparada para casi cualquier cosa. Nada podía salir mal hoy; ella había puesto demasiada planificación y trabajo en esto para verlo fallar ahora. Ella sonrió mientras se imaginaba la paz, la tranquilidad, la tranquilidad y alivio que sentía cuando todo esto terminara.

"Muy bien, estudiantes" dijo, "dejadme que os recuerde los pasos por última vez."

Había mucho ruido para ser escuchada a través de la habitación, pero Cheerilee no quería correr ningún riesgo con este grupo.

"Si todavía teneis un papel que desempeñar, pero no son necesarios en el set, volved aquí. Si vuestro papel ya acabo, salid del escenario el otro éis ver el resto de la obra desde ahí.", hizo una pausa por un momento para comprobar si todavía estaban escuchando, y todos asintieron.

"Si os olvidais del guión, simplemente improvisa. Si el pony que está actuando se salta algunas de sus líneas, no trateis de corregirlos. Recordad, podemos notar si alguien no sigue el guión, pero el público no, siempre y cuando se mantenga el diálogo fluido".

Las chicas y Snips asintieron de nuevo, y Cheerilee les sonrió.

"Bueno, ahora preparaos. Tengo que hacer la inauguración de la obra, por lo que estad listos y en el set en no más de diez minutos."

Se alejó y los jóvenes potros volvieron a ello, y Cheerilee pensó que parecían pelearse y retrasar un poco menos en esta ocasión, a pesar de que era probablemente sólo su imaginación.

El último de ellos que tuvo que era Snails, quien puso detrás del escenario debido a su incapacidad absoluta para hacer incluso lo más básico de la actuación; todo lo que tendría que hacer allí era escuchar a ciertas señales y luego llevar a cabo una acción específica. Incluso había escrito todo eso en una lista que fuera bastante fácil de seguir, incluso para él. Hasta este punto lo había hecho bien durante sus prácticas, pero nunca se sabía.

Ella le dio un par de recordatorios, y él le aseguró que él no la defraudaria a la vez que puso una sonrisa idiota. Cheerilee suspiró mientras volvía al escenario principal, resignandose al hecho de que tendría que dejar esto en manos del destino.

Ella se alegró de ver a los otros ponis ya reunidos y en posición cuando llegó allí, todos ellos sentados alrededor de una mesa en forma de U, el extremo abierto señalando en la dirección de la multitud. Apple Bloom estaba vestido como alguien de ascendencia real: una corona que brillaba en la cabeza y un manto real que fluye hacia abajo de sus hombros. A su derecha estaban los dos Cutie Mark Crusaders restantes, ambas vestidas en versiones exageradas de armadura caballeresca. Sweetie Belle era de color tan blanco como su propio escudo, mientras Scootaloo de era de un rojo brillante. Teniendo en cuenta esta clara diferencia en el color, Cheerilee se preguntó cómo podrían confundir el casco de uno al otro.

Se veían heroicas y caballerescas en comparación con los dos potros en el otro lado de la mesa, que era exactamente la idea. El traje de Silver Spoon era negro azabache, mientras que el de Diamond Tiara era de un color morado oscuro. El estilo de sus trajes era también diferente de los dos caballeros; Ambos llevaban algo más parecido a un vestido de cortesano o una bata de un diplomático que la armadura de un guerrero. Miradas frías se están intercambiando por toda la mesa, y Cheerilee no podían decidir si estaban genuinamente tratando de entrar en el personaje, o si la enemistad natural de las CMC hacia las otras dos potrancas actuaba aquí. El único que no estaba allí era Snips, que no salía en esta escena.

Cheerilee caminó hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario y sostuvo la cortina a un lado. El líder de la orquesta de inmediato la vio cuando salió junto a él, y levantó una ceja interrogante. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él asintió con la cabeza de vuelta, dirigiendo su atención hacia los músicos, la mayoría de los cuales eran amigos o familiares de los actores. Cheerilee se deslizó de nuevo detrás de las cortinas, al escuchar las primeras notas suaves flotar en el aire. En el momento en que estaba de vuelta en el centro de la escena la música había aumentado en volumen y se oía en todo el teatro, las conversaciones morían lentamente cuando todos tomaron asiento.

Cheerilee miro para ver a Snails, por suerte en el lugar correcto entre las luces, saludando con timidez. Poco a poco las luces de la sala de teatro se apagaron. El ritmo de la música aumentó y el sentimiento de anticipación se intensificó, hasta que, de repente, las cortinas se abrieron un par de metros, acompañados por el rodar de los tambores. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante más allá de las cortinas y Snails apuntó un foco a ella, bañándola en un círculo de luz mientras se movía. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban parcialmente abiertas la oscuridad detrás de Cheerilee no reveló nada a la audiencia. La música se detuvo y la voz de Cheerilee se hizo cargo, sonando muy claro a lo largo de la enorme habitación debido a la acústica perfecta.

"Damas y caballeros, es un gran orgullo para mis estudiantes y para mi darles la bienvenida a nuestro propia obra. Todos ellos han trabajado tan duro en esto durante los últimos meses, y esperamos que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros disfrutamos, de una cosa estoy segura: esta será una noche que no olvidareis"sonrió ampliamente Cheerilee pesar de sí misma. Era justo el tipo de apertura que pensaba everypony era de esperar, pero estaba segura de que la última parte sería llegar a ser cierto en más de un sentido

"Y ahora, sin más preámbulos me siento orgullosa de presentar, realizado en Ponyville por primera vez en la historia: Reginald el astuto"

La música estalló otra vez durante sus últimas palabras mientras desaparecía detrás de las cortinas, siguiéndolas hasta el lado derecho del escenario, ya que se abrieron tras ella. La música se apagó una vez más cuando el foco central se apagó y los principales focos del escenario se encendieron, iluminando lentamente la escena.

Cheerilee oía la obra mientras ella iba bajando unas escaleras para llegar debajo del escenario. El tamaño del escenario en sí era impresionante, pero el área por debajo de él era simplemente increíble. Había un montón de espacio para instalar todo tipo de dispositivos para arreglar cualquier obra, y el escenario en sí era grueso y bien aislado, suficiente para que ponys pudieran trabajar aquí sin molestar a los actores en el escenario. Una vez había comenzado a golpear un tubo de metal con algunos hierros durante un ensayo, sólo para ver si sus estudiantes podrían oírlo. Ellos no pudieron.

Se abrió paso en medio de las vigas de soporte del escenario y los diversos accesorios y gadgets que llegaron a bajar del escenario, en dirección a la esquina del apuntador. Finalmente se llegó a un par de escalones de madera, que la llevaron a una altura intermedia entre el escenario y el área por debajo de ella, por lo que sólo su cabeza se asomó por sobre el nivel del escenario. Desde allí podía ver la obra desde el mismo lado que el público, sin llegar a ser visto por el público debido a la forma de la esquina: desde el punto de vista de la audiencia que sólo se veía como una caja ligeramente elevada.

Durante algunas obras hay apuntadores que se sientan aquí para recordar a los actores sus líneas si se les olvidaron, pero el diálogo en ésta no era demasiado complicado, y nunca habían ensayado con la posibilidad de un apuntador en mente. Cheerilee no creía que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

Ella trató de retomar el hilo de la obra, ya que era evidente que había perdido algo de ésta en su camino. Parecían un poco más adelantados de lo que Cheerilee había esperado, pero ella no sabía si esto era debido a ellos acelerando o dejando algo atrás, o si ella había caminado más lento de lo que pensaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No importaba. Esta escena no era importante para ella. Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras ella se sentaba y miraba, y esperó a la escena realmente importante.

Apple Bloom cerró su pata sobre la mesa mientras ella dramáticamente miró primero a la izquierda de la mesa, y luego a la derecha. "Todo esto no tiene sentido. Todavía tenemos que poner fin a ese Reginald, y no nos importa quién lo hará, o cómo," dijo ella, tratando todo lo posible de suprimir su acento. Ella es probablemente el que tiene la mayor comprensión de la secuencia de los acontecimientos, simplemente porque se debe ajustar a sus líneas para evitar su acento. Tan pronto como se alejó de ellos, incluso un poco antes de que había terminado, el acento estaba de vuelta y en su apogeo. Sonaba muy extraño saliendo de la boca de un rey, en realidad.

"Pero mi rey, yo sostengo que la violencia no es la respuesta", dijo Silver Spoon. "Si le deja a su consejero real trabajar en una solución diplomática, entonces estoy seguro de que-"

"¡No!" el rey le interrumpió. "¿Cree usted que yo no sé lo que pasa cuando vuelva la espalda? Ustedes se quedarán aquí. Sir Lanza-a-lot el Bravo, te confío esta tarea. Encuentra a este villano y traelo de vuelta aquí , para que pueda hacer frente a mi juicio, " decretó cuando se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, apuntando con su pezuña a Scootaloo antes de golpear sobre la mesa de nuevo.

"Sólo déjamelo a mí, voy a traerlo de vuelta pataleando y gritando!" Scootaloo dijo mientras levantaba una pata con entusiasmo, ignorando por completo el guión y las líneas que debia utilizar. Afortunadamente todo se redujo a lo mismo, aunque Cheerilee rechinó los dientes en el escenario. Scootaloo se levantó de la mesa y se inclinó ante su rey antes de tomar unos pocos pasos de distancia de la mesa y darse la vuelta.

Las luces se apagaron por un momento, y cuando se volvieron a encender sólo Scootaloo estaba todavía en el escenario, la mesa del Rey estaba completamente desierta. Además de esto, Scootaloo ahora estaba llevando una lanza blanca, sujetándola debajo de una de sus alas.

Ella comenzó a caminar por el escenario, tomando rutas alrededor de algunos accesorios y piezas de decoración de set.

"Estos son las Áreas Silvestres, no hay duda. Entonces, ¿dónde podía estar el taimado Reginald ese? Escuché que él es astuto como un zorro, y aunque cierto sea, nunca va a ser más listo que la gente como yo."

Hablando así Sir Lanza-a-lot se acercó a una parte del escenario que evidentemente representa una montaña con una entrada de la mina en ella. El telón de fondo de la decoración sirvió de montaña, mientras que la entrada de la mina no era más que un pequeño edificio en el escenario.

Una pequeña figura encapuchada surgió de pronto en el escenario, vestido con una túnica negra. Su rostro estaba oculto por la capucha, pero cualquiera podía deducir que era Snips

sobre la base de su estatura y un simple proceso de eliminación.

El recién llegado casualmente caminaba por el mismo camino en el que Sir Lanza-a-lot estaba actualmente, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se cruzaran delante de la propia mina.

"¡Alto! Por orden del rey yo, Sc-ehem-Sir Lanza-a-lot he venido a poner fin a Reginald. ¿Está él?" Scootaloo dijo más fuerte de lo necesario, incluso durante una obra.

"Ah no, noble caballero. No soy más que un simple ermitaño, viviendo en las montañas allí" respondió la figura señalando hacia las montañas en la distancia.

Scootaloo se burló y levantó la barbilla. "Una pequeña cosa como tú no hubiera sido un desafío. Parece que no soportarías en pie durante una suave brisa. Ahora dígame rápido , alma simple, si deseo encontrar a este Reginald, adónde debo ir?"

"Ah, eres realmente afortunado, caballero. El villano que buscas tiene su guarida en esta misma cueva". El pony señaló la entrada de la mina con un gesto de su cabeza.

¿"Ahí? ¿Estás seguro de esto?"preguntó el valiente caballero mientras ella se asomaba dentro.

¿"Por supuesto, te mentiría? Tendrás que dejar tu lanza, hay un montón de pasos estrechos allí."

La potranca lanzó al extraño una mirada escrutadora, luego miró directamente a la audiencia y se encogió de hombros. Colocó su lanza contra las rocas fuera y se acercó a la entrada. "Si no encuentro lo que busco aquí, voy a salir a patear tu flanco!" Scootaloo dijo, otra vez interpretando liberalmente el guión.

Tan pronto como ella caminó en la oscuridad, Snips se puso en movimiento y tiró de una piedra para revelar una palanca anticuada escondida allí, no muy distinta a las que se usan para cambiar la dirección de vías de tren.

"¡Hola! Hay un callejón sin salida aquí. ¿A qué juegas?" La voz de Scootaloo vino haciendo eco desde dentro de la mina.

Al oír esto Snips tiró de la palanca a una posición neutral, y a la vez una puerta de metal se cerró sobre la entrada a la mina. La cabeza de Scootaloo reapareció en la luz entre las barras de metal delante de ella con asombro falso, sacudiéndolos violentamente con sus pezuñas. "¿Qué es este engaño? Déjame salir de este instante, o la justicia del rey Goldencrown deberá venir sobre su cabeza!"

El pony encapuchado soltó una risa diabólica mientras se acercó a la puerta del metal, de pie junto a ella mientras se dirigía al caballero, para que él todavía más o menos pueda estar frente a la audiencia también.

"Quien soy? Tú estás más espeso de lo que pensaba, potro. Esta claro que Reginald the Sly" Snips anuncia mientras se quita la capucha para revelarse a sí mismo. "¿Pensaste que no esperaría a alguien aquí con el tiempo, o que no reconocería el 'Gran' Señor Lanza-a-lot, el más valiente de todos los caballeros en el Reino, cuando llegó a mi puerta? "Es tu coraje el que ahora será su perdición" continuó, seguido por más risas.

-CONTINUARA-


	2. Acto 1 Parte 2

**El jardín de Cheerilee-Acto 1 Parte 2 **

Sir Lanza-a-lot sacudió la puerta de metal un poco más, y trató de levantarla, pero no pudo. "Eres un demonio! Bárbaro, bestia deshonrosa! Cuando salga de aquí, vas a pagarlo con su cabeza!"

Reginald the Sly se detuvo un momento mientras ponía sus dos cascos en la palanca una vez más. "Entonces es una suerte", dijo amenazadoramente "que nunca vas a salir de aquí, nunca jamás."

La bajó, y de repente un gran estruendo se oyó en todo el teatro cuando la orquesta inició un impresionante despliegue de instrumentos de percusión. Sir Lanza-a-lot, al igual que el público, retrocedió y miró a su alrededor con temor, dando unos pasos hacia atrás en la mina, hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Hubo un fuerte ruido y una nube de humo o polvo surgió de la mina. Una vez que se aclaró y la música cesó, el público pudo ver la entrada de la cueva de nuevo, pero la apertura detrás de la puerta de metal estaba ahora bloqueada por lo que parecía ser una pared de piedra y escombros.

Snips simplemente tomó la lanza que el caballero había dejado atrás entre los dientes y se alejó, las luces del escenario murieron gradualmente y las cortinas fueron cerradas.

El público permaneció en silencio por un momento, sorprendido por el repentino desarrollo, pero de repente empezó a hablar acerca de los acontecimientos de la obra hasta el momento. El único que parecía tener algo malo que decir era Rainbow Dash, quien pensó que era pura locura sacar de escena al "actor más talentoso del grupo" tan pronto.

Cheerilee dejó su puesto en la esquina del apuntador y volvió bajo el escenario. Ella iba en la dirección de un sonido de golpes débil, hacia la parte directamente debajo de la mina. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que todo lo que había trabajado durante todos estos meses por fin estaba a punto de dar sus frutos, y los recuerdos de cómo todo había comenzado involuntariamente inundaron su mente.

"Y así es como se hizo Equestria," Cheerilee concluyó su pequeña lección de historia. Se apartó de la pizarra para hacer frente a la clase, y le llamó la atención lo inquietantemente familiar que todavía se sentía la escena. Desde que la junta había decidido cambiar los grupos y la puso a cargo de las potrancas y potrillos que necesitaban un poco de "atención extra", las cosas habían tomado un giro hacia lo peor. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a los estudiantes irse al final del año y dar la bienvenida a otros nuevos de vuelta en el comienzo del siguiente, por supuesto. Pero a pesar de eso, tener un nuevo grupo de pronto simplemente no se sentía bien.

"Sobre todo este grupo", Cheerilee pensó mientras apretaba los dientes de pura frustración.

Se convirtió a la vez claro que ninguna potranca o potro en la habitación en realidad habían estado escuchando a una palabra que había dicho, como de costumbre. En lugar Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban teniendo una conversación en voz baja, mientras que Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara parecían estar más inclinados a admirar las joyas de unos a otros en lugar de concentrarse en la lección que nos ocupa. En la última fila, recortes y caracoles estaban riendo de algo que sólo alguna vez podría ser divertido para los gustos de ellos.

Se veía claro que ninguna potranca o potro en la clase había estado escuchando ni una palabra que había dicho, como de costumbre. En vez de eso, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo estaban teniendo una conversación en voz baja, mientras que Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara parecían estar más interesadas en admirar las joyas de la otra que de concentrarse en la lección que les ocupaba. En la última fila, Snips y Snails se estaban riendo de algo que sólo podría ser divertido para los gustos de ellos.

Una sonrisa de repente se dibujó sobre la cara de Cheerilee cuando se dio cuenta de que había, de hecho, una sola potranca que parecía estar prestando atención.

"Oh, Apple Bloom? ¿Te importaría explicar la importancia del ciclo día-noche a tus compañeros de clase menos atentos?" Cheerilee preguntó tan alegremente como pudo.

Para su gran sorpresa y aún mayor enfado, Apple Bloom levantó la cabeza confusa con la mención de su nombre, mirando alrededor de la habitación con un poco de pánico. "Oh...mmmm...Sí, sí Supongo que puedo...ehhmm...explicarlo..." Apple Bloom dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "El ciclo es importante...Porque...Porque si sólo hubiera uno o otro, o Luna o Celestia estarian muy tristes" concluyó con una sonrisa, levantando una pata en un gesto de"Eso es todo, ¿no?"

Cheerilee apretó los dientes una vez más. Por supuesto. La única yegua que había estado prestando atención no había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho.

Cuando Cheerilee abrió la boca para formular una respuesta critica, Scootaloo de repente interrumpió en voz alta "Eso es estúpido! Realmente, quién podría llegar a un razonamiento tan ridículo como ese?" señaló la pezuña hacia Apple Bloom.

"Yo no te veo explicarlo con una mejor respuesta. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando!" Apple Bloom replicó fuerte y cruzó sus pezuñas en frente de su pecho.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué recibí una mejor calificación en la última prueba, entonces?"

"Todos sabemos que hiciste trampa!" "No lo hice!" "Lo hiciste!" "No lo hice!" "Lo hiciste!" No lo-"

"CHICAS!" Cheerilee gritó. "Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para celebrar este tipo de debates sin sentido! Estáis aquí para aprender y prestar atención. Y eso va para todos, sí, también para ti, Diamond Tiara, no estes tan sorprendida!" Se detuvo un momento cuando todos estaban alerta y atentos "Yo habría pensado que el tema de la clase de hoy sería extremadamente interesante para los potros jóvenes que, al igual que todos vosotros, fueron testigos del regreso de la princesa Luna, un acontecimiento histórico que arroja mucha luz sobre la historia y los orígenes de nuestro país."

"Oh sí!" Apple Bloom intervino. "Estuvo atrapada en la luna durante mil años, ¿verdad?"

"La luna?" Scootaloo resopló. "Eso es imposible. Ni siquiera Rainbow Dash podría volar tan alto! Además, ¿qué iba a comer durante mil años? La luna no se ve exactamente de hierba desde aquí."

Apple Bloom permanecía extrañamente silenciosa, mientras meditaba la cuestión. "Ella podría comer queso, ¿no? La luna esta hecha de eso, no?"

"La luna no está hecha de queso!" "O es así?!"

"Ejem," vino una voz más serena detrás, y Sweetie Belle movió la cabeza más cerca de la pareja. "Lo siento Apple Bloom, pero estoy de acuerdo con Scootaloo. La luna no puede estar hecha de queso."

En este punto las otras potrancas y potrillos habían vuelto a sus propias conversaciones de nuevo, y Cheerilee se quedó golpeando su cabeza en la pizarra suavemente. Dejó de hacerlo cuando oyó la voz calmada de Sweetie Belle, y sus oídos se levantaron mientras escuchaba. Tal vez por lo menos uno de ellos decía algo con algún sentido!

"No puede estar hecha de queso," Sweetie Belle dijo con confianza, "porque si lo estuviera, Luna se habría comido un enorme agujero en ella."

"Oh sí!" Apple Bloom dijo mientras la comprensión apareció en sus ojos. "Supongo que eso tiene sentido."

"¡NO!" Cheerilee gritó y se dio la vuelta. "No lo tiene! No tiene ningún sentido en absoluto! La luna no está hecha de queso, ya que, uf, ya sabes... Olvídalo. Clase suspendida! Todos teneis el resto del día libre. Iros!" Señaló salvajemente a la puerta, sin confiar en sí misma para ser capaz de mantener la calma en compañía de estos potros y potras imposibles un segundo mas. Ella pensó que podría empezar a romper cosas si esto siguiera.

Todos los potros y potrancas en el aula se levantaron rápidamente de su escritorio, y fueron casi al galope hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Scootaloo preguntó tan pronto como salieron de la habitación, pero cuando estaban todavía muy al alcance del oído de Cheerilee.

"Meh, ni idea" Apple Bloom dijo y ella se encogió de hombros

De repente oyeron el sonido de cristales rotos procedentes de la clase detrás de ellos. Las dos miraron hacia atrás sobre su hombro, se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino.

Cheerilee paseaba arriba y abajo en su sala de estar sin descanso. Los pedazos de madera astillada cubrían el suelo, a partir de donde su mesa había estado y hasta el fondo de la cocina, donde se veía los trozos de lo que había sido una de las patas de la mesa. Fragmentos de porcelana y arcilla endurecida se esparcían alrededor, y el lugar en general, parecía que un huracán había pasado a través de él. O dos.

Cheerilee dejó de caminar por un momento, pero sólo para que pudiera dar unas cuantas patadas en el resto de los muebles en la habitación. "¿Por qué?! Por qué no puedo enseñar a estos ponis a comportarse!" ella gritó con frustración.

Y esto, de hecho, era el centro mismo de la cuestión. Desde que había ganado su Cutie Mark, había sido capaz de sacar lo mejor de los ponis y verlos florecer, verlos crecer. Sin embargo, aquí había un grupo de potros y potrancas con los que había estado trabajando durante más de seis meses y que no habían aprendido nada. Ni una sola cosa!

Esta idea se comió su confianza y la mantuvo despierta todas las noches. Ella yacía retorciéndose y girando mientras se preguntaba si ella estaba perdiendo su ventaja, si habría perdido su don. Solía pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca de Twilight Sparkle con el pretexto de buscar material de lectura que pueda interesar a sus estudiantes. Cuando Twilight había notado de que había estado buscando libros sobre el tema de Cutie Marks, Cheerilee le había dicho que estaba interesada en el alivio de las preocupaciones que tres de sus alumnos tenían, los autoproclamados Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Pero eso no era cierto; la verdadera razón era la única pregunta que estaba constantemente en la mente de Cheerilee: se puede confundir una Cutie Mark? ¿Es posible que nunca fui tan buena en la enseñanza como yo pensaba que era? Y si simplemente tenía potros y potras fáciles de enseñar antes? O si una Cutie Mark es precisa en el momento en que se manifiesta, puede que tal vez crezca inexacta con el tiempo?

Estas preguntas y muchas más como esas empujaron lentamente a Cheerilee a la depresión. Ella encontró su paciencia cada vez más debilitada y perdía la fe en sí misma más y más. Se hizo difícil levantarse por la mañana, y aún más difícil decidirse a regresar a las aulas donde sabía que estaría esperando otro día en un infierno.

Las últimas noches había estado despierta en la cama, mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo sería dejar que todo se vaya. En momentos como este a veces inclinaba la cabeza para mirar el acero reluciente del cuchillo que había puesto en su mesa de noche, por si acaso alguna vez encontraba el breve momento de coraje que necesitaba para... para…

Cheerilee se acercó al enorme espejo de pie en un rincón de su sala de estar, que, sorprendentemente, se mantuvo intacto. Ella miró el reflejo de su Cutie Mark en el espejo. Esos rostros, esos rostros sonrientes parecían reírse de ella, burlarse de ella, menospreciarla por los siglos de haber tenido la idiotez de pensar que era buena en algo, buena en cualquier cosa …

"¡NO!" Cheerilee gritó y ella golpeó fuerte en el espejo, sus cascos rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, que se sumaron a la suciedad en el suelo.

Los ojos de Cheerilee temblaron ligeramente mientras jadeaba y miraba por la ventana, a su jardín salvaje y con mucha vegetación. Normalmente estaría bien recortado y lleno de hermosas flores de esta época del año, pero con los crecientes momentos de depresión y letargo, por no hablar de todos los viajes a la biblioteca, no había sido capaz de cuidar de su jardín como le hubiera gustado. Viñas y maleza ahogaron las flores en ciernes que había plantado hace mucho tiempo, asfixiándolas y quitándoles poco a poco la vida.

Ella lo miró una vez en el jardín y luego a su Cutie Mark, y luego en el jardín una vez más. Y de repente todo se hizo claro para ella, todo tenía sentido. No es que ella no fuera un buen maestro, oh no! Ella tenía un don, un gran regalo, que siempre había tenido, y ella no había perdido. Ella nunca lo perdería.

Sin embargo, su jardín, su clase...estaba cubierto por enredaderas y maleza. Las malas hierbas que debían ser purgadas de ella, para que las flores volvieran siempre a florecer de nuevo. Malas hierbas que tendrían que ser cortadas y sacadas de raíz.

Ella se quedó mirando por la ventana al caer la noche en silencio, las estrellas y la luna apenas iluminando la oscuridad lo suficiente para que ella viera. Pensó en lo que debía hacer a continuación, lo que podía hacer. Se dio cuenta de que los planes que estaba haciendo eran lo mejor y eventualmente salvaría más vidas que las que sacrificaría . Pero algunos ponis, más notablemente las familias de las malas hierbas que había identificado, no lo verían de la misma manera. No serían capaces de comprender la verdad de las cosas, no de la manera que ella lo hizo.

Así que había que ser sutil. Había que ser astuto. Y, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no quería que todo esto pasara en silencio en la noche. Ella desea un espectáculo. Quería mostrar a todos en Ponyville de una vez por todas lo buena profesora que era, y para asegurarles que ella podría hacer frente a cualquier problema que pudiera surgir durante la educación de las potrancas y potrillos. Incluso si la yegua o potro en cuestión era el problema.

Ella luchó con estas metas aparentemente contradictorias para un rato, antes de finalmente recibir una nueva epifanía, otra idea gloriosa.

"Creo que...", susurró en voz baja en la oscuridad mientras lentamente agarraba el cuchillo de la mesa de noche y lo alzó a la luz de la luna."Es hora de organizar otra obra de la escuela..."

Ella comenzó a reírse y todos sus miedos, dudas y otras emociones oscuras estallaron en una vorágine de locura. Cogió un marco del escritorio al lado de ella. La imagen que contenía había sido tomada justo antes de ese mes; era la típica foto de 'profesor con su clase' que hacían todos los años. La sacó del marco y encendió una de las velas en la habitación. A medida que la pequeña llama iluminó la habitación, ella sostuvo con cuidado la imagen en ella. La llama quemó más brillante y comenzó a consumir la imagen, lamiendo los cascos de los potros y potras que estaban capturados en ella.

Y por primera vez en seis meses, Cheerilee simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

-CONTINUARA-


	3. Acto 2 Parte 1

**El Jardín de Cheerilee - Acto 2 Parte 1**

Scootaloo dio unos pasos hacia atrás en la oscuridad y actuó sorprendida, esperando la trampilla que se iba a abrir debajo de ella. Ella se dejó caer con gran agilidad cuando el suelo desapareció, y cayó en una especie de jaula de metal unos pocos metros más abajo. Una nube de polvo cubrió la entrada de la mina sobre ella y una prensa de metal descendió para llenar la mina y cubrir la entrada. Scootaloo sabía que para que el público no se vería como metal, ya que habían decorado el exterior con lo que parecieran ser piedras y rocas.

"¡Ay!" ella hizo una mueca mientras aterrizaba, las barras en la parte inferior de la jaula hicieron mella en sus cascos. Ella bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Solía haber un gran trozo de madera que cubría la parte inferior de la jaula de metal, pero no estaba por ninguna lado. Había una gran bañera redonda de plástico debajo de la jaula, que Scootaloo no recordaba haber visto antes. Por otra parte, se dijo, el tablón de madera habría mantenido fuera de la vista la bañera.

Rápidamente tiró de algunos hilos claves en su traje con los dientes, deshaciendo los nudos, uno por uno. Como estos nudos mantienen todo el equipo junto no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera quitárselo de encima. Se veía muy chulo, pero era incómodo para moverse. Ella decidió dejar el equipo allí por ahora. Después de todo, ella no podía volver a los vestuarios hasta que el espectáculo hubiera terminado.

Ella se acercó a la puerta de la jaula y trató de empujarla, pero para su sorpresa no se movía. Ella empujó por un tiempo y luego lanzó su hombro contra ella-lo que al instante lamentó-pero todavía no se abrió. Dándose la vuelta, ella hizo palanca intentando abrir la cerradura, pero no se abría. Terminó dando portazos.

¡Estúpida puerta! Si me entero quien la bloqueó voy a...", dijo entre dientes con frustración, cuando Cheerilee de repente surgió de la oscuridad.

Cheerilee simplemente sonrió a la yegua mientras se acercaba a la jaula, sin decir una sola palabra.

"Miss Cheerilee! Yo no iba a decir nada malo, de verdad!Solo que voy... a estar muy molesta con el pony que cerró la puerta, eso es todo", dijo ella tímidamente. Al menos Cheerilee probablemente sería capaz de sacarla de allí.

Ella comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómoda cuando Cheerilee se quedó allí inmóvil, sus rasgos todavía ocultos por la oscuridad que reinaba bajo el escenario.

"Oh, lo entiendo! Haha, Era una broma, eso está muy bien señorita Cheerilee! Aún no has perdido tu toque para las bromas. Ahora...¿podría por favor déjame salir!?" la potranca pidió suplicante, no muy segura de qué hacer con el extraño comportamiento de la profesora.

Cheerilee asintió con entusiasmo y ella dio un paso adelante y una amplia sonrisa dividió su cara. Algo en los ojos de su maestra conmocionó a Scootaloo profundamente; no vio más que el odio y el desprecio de esos grandes, verdes ojos. Cheerilee cogió una palanca en la pared y tiró de ella hacia abajo ligeramente, y de repente la masa de metal sobre la cabeza de Scootaloo comenzó a recorrer su camino hacia ella a un ritmo constante.

La potranca de repente no se sintió cómoda en la jaula, y ella dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de terror. "¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando, por favor pare! Esto ya no es divertido, señorita Cheerilee ¡Quiero salir! ¡Déjenme salir!"

Cheerilee acercó su rostro a la jaula para mirar a Scootaloo, deleitándose en el terror que estaba infligiendo a uno de los pequeños monstruos que la habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo. "Pensé que querías salir de la jaula? Eso vas a conseguir,mala hierba. Sólo mira."

La valiente fachada de Scootaloo finalmente se rompió, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. "¡No! Usted n-no puede hacer e-esto! Todos lo sabrán...van a averiguarlo! Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle vendrán a por mí, y..."

"HAH!" Cheerilee interrumpió a la potranca frenética y ella estalló en risas. "Hahaha estupida! Esos amigos tuyos van los siguientes, y en cuanto a los otros...déjame que yo me preocupe por eso, tú tienes otros problemas"Cheerilee señaló hacia el muro de hierro. Ahora había menos de la mitad de la cantidad original de espacio entre ella y la parte inferior de la jaula.

"¡NO!" la potranca gritó, ella levantó sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza, empujando hacia arriba contra el metal que amenaza con aplastarla contra el fondo de la jaula. La prensa protestó con algunos ruidos metálicos y se estremeció por un momento, y luego casi llegó a una parada completa.

Con la máquina empujando hacia abajo y ella empujando hacia arriba, la presión sobre los cascos que permanecieron en las barras inferiores de la jaula era inmensa. Ella gimió cuando las tiras de metal rectangulares delgadas lentamente comenzaron a agrietar sus cascos, pero ella no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a ser aplastada. La máquina no se para y las grietas crecían más y más, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

Finalmente, ella dejó escapar un grito cuando sus cascos se rompieron y las barras delgadas consiguieron entrar en su carne, sangre lentamente comenzando a gotear en la bañera de abajo. Scootaloo se mordió el labio mientras jadeaba por el inmenso dolor que se apoderó de ella.

"Por favor...p-por favor...para...por favor, yo...Unghh...Voy a...ser...buena...te lo juro!" se las arregló para decir entre los jadeos y los gritos de dolor.

"Ocho meses, OCHO MESES!" Cheerilee de repente gritó con furia."Esa es la cantidad de tiempo que tenías que mostrar un atisbo de inteligencia, y no lo hiciste!" En un ataque de rabia Cheerilee bajó la palanca un poco más, y la prensa de metal comenzó a empujar hacia abajo aún más fuerte, aún más rápido."Por el bien de todas las flores en el mundo, las malas hierbas, como tú, deben MORIR!"

Scootaloo Intentó gritar cuando el metal apretó contra los huesos de las piernas, pero en vez de gritos todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gorgoteo repugnante , seguido por olas de bilis y vómito como el dolor sobrenatural volvió el estómago del revés. La bilis gotea por el cuerpo de Scootaloo de su boca, que se une los ríos de sangre que cayeron en la bañera a continuación. La única cosa que la mantenía consciente era la abundante cantidad de adrenalina que su cuerpo estaba bombeando dentro de su sistema, en un intento desesperado para tratar de sobrevivir a la terrible experiencia.

Cheerilee dio unos pasos rápidos hacia atrás cuando el vómito comenzó, para evitar que nada de eso cayera en sus cascos. Eso sería simplemente de mal gusto. La máquina continuó empujando a Scootaloo hacia abajo. Sus piernas temblaban violentamente, y ella sabía que sería incapaz de aguantar la presión mucho más tiempo.

Las barras del suelo se cebaban con sus huesos desnudos y poco a poco comenzaron a agrietarlos. Scootaloo gritó de terror sin palabras, su mente llena sólo con la sensación caliente del dolor que emana no sólo de sus cascos muy mutilados, sino también del resto de su cuerpo. Su garganta estaba áspera de todos los gritos y los vómitos, la sangre que gotea de las comisuras de su boca, y sus muslos.

De repente, la tensión fue demasiado para sus pequeñas piernas de pony, y los huesos de sus cascos se quebraron. Las tiras de metal se metieron a través de sus piernas c, cortando a través de sus muslos suavemente como la mantequilla, y haciendo la división de sus huesos sobretensionados limpiamente en dos. El nuevo dolor -cien veces peor que todo lo que había sentido- la envió a un nuevo ataque de vómito.

Su cuerpo no pudo soportar la sobrecarga sensorial y ella estaba al borde del desmayo, pero cada nuevo hueso que se rompía la atraía de vuelta del dulce abrazo de la oscuridad.

La sangre salpicó en la bañera, donde se agrupó con varios otros fluidos corporales, como si fuera una botella abierta de ketchup a alguien sostenía al revés.

La habitación se empañó ante sus ojos y ella estaba muy débil como para seguir gritando. Sus patas delanteras empezaron a darse por vencidas y pronto perdieron su fuerza cuando empezó a desvanecerse.

Entonces, de repente, después de lo que parecía un siglo -aunque fue en realidad sólo unos momentos- la placa de metal se detuvo retrocedió un poco cuando Cheerilee empujó la palanca hacia arriba, una mirada loca de alegría en su rostro.

Scootaloo cayó de espaldas en la parte inferior de la jaula. Las barras de metal todavía estaban atrapadas a medio camino en sus piernas, manteniéndolas en su lugar. Sus piernas debilitadas no podían manejar la tensión mientras caía hacia atrás en una posición físicamente imposible, y con un grito horrendo y torrentes de sangre, Scootaloo simplemente se rompió, los músculos y los ligamentos arrancándose de sus huesos, ya que se rompió por el punto débil que se había creado por las barras de metal .

Ella había pensado que el peor dolor había terminado, pero por segunda vez en unos pocos minutos estaba equivocada: se había producido un dolor peor que lo que había estado pasando, y eso fue todo. Casi vomitó sangre cuando ella bajó la mirada hacia las piernas destrozadas, así como los pequeños tocones sangrientos que sobresalían por encima del piso de la jaula.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto pálido debido a la abundante cantidad de sangre que había perdido y seguía perdiendo, y ella probablemente moriría dentro de los próximos minutos, incluso si un equipo médico totalmente equipado apareciera en la escena en ese mismo momento.

Cheerilee quedó con su pata izquierda en la palanca, jadeando y temblando de emoción pura, completamente incapaz de mantener el éxtasis que sentía por sus sueños retorcidos finalmente hechos realidad. "¿Unas últimas palabras, mi pequeña mala hierba?"

Scootaloo apenas podía oírla a través de las cantidades de dolor que sentía, cuando la muerte empezó a envolverla en su frío abrazo. Su cuerpo había perdido tantos líquidos que ni siquiera podía llorar al pensar en lo que le gustaría decir a Rainbow Dash, lamentando que ella nunca llegaría a ser la voladora que Rainbow Dash pensaba que ella podría llegar a ser. En su lugar todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gorgoteo bajo, y otro chorro de sangre.

"Supongo que no.¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA OIRLO, DE TODOS MODOS?"Cheerilee gritó casi histéricamente mientras tiraba de la palanca completamente hacia abajo.

La potranca vio la placa metálica volar hacia ella como un ariete, su cuerpo demasiado débil para una reacción más grande que un débil intento de protegerse la cabeza. Con un choque potente la máquina golpeó a la potranca, aplastando todo su cuerpo en las barras de abajo.

El choque fue tan fuerte que incluso Cheerilee cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado por un momento, y se tapó la cara. Podía sentir cálidas salpicaduras de sangre contra su cara y el cuerpo, y abrió un ojo tentativamente. La prensa de metal ahora llenaba toda la jaula, y Scootaloo no estaba en ninguna parte. Salpicaduras de sangre se podían ver en un amplio radio alrededor de la jaula, y la sangre goteaba por el costado de la bañera para hacer charcos en el suelo. Con las piernas temblando de emoción, Cheerilee se acercó a la bañera , teniendo cuidado de no entrar en cualquiera de los charcos.

Por un momento se quedó mirando hacia abajo en el lago sanguíneo, sorprendida de que hubiera habido tantas...cosas en el cuerpo de la pequeña potranca. Varios trozos de carne y hueso flotaban en el mar grotesco, como barcos pequeños. Cheerilee ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la parte inferior de la jaula, y vio pequeños trozos de Scootaloo que siguen atrapados entre la placa metálica y los barrotes de la jaula, pero aparte de aquellos -y la enorme mancha escarlata en el metal- la potranca parecía no haber estado nunca en la jaula.

Cheerilee lamió los labios mientras contemplaba la escena una vez más, pero de repente se detuvo cuando el sabor metálico entró en su boca. Ella había olvidado que ella tenía sangre por todos lados también, pero sabía sorprendentemente...bien. Esto debe ser lo que querían decir cuando hablaban del dulce sabor de la venganza, Cheerilee reflexionó mientras se lamía los labios y las mejillas.

Vio los ojos de Scootaloo flotando en el lago de sangre, mirando sin ver al techo. Ella no pudo evitar romper a reír histéricamente, mientras fue a asearse. No había visto algo tan divertido en todo el año!

-CONTINUARA-


	4. Acto 2 Parte 2

**El Jardín de Cheerilee - Acto 2 Parte 2**

Cheerilee finalmente regresó a su lugar en la esquina del apuntador, aún mareada de la emoción. Ella se quedó mirando el escenario sin realmente verlo, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que no había prestado atención a la obra todavía; ella estaba todavía saboreando los últimos momentos de Scootaloo en su mente.

Ella negó con la cabeza un par de veces para centrarse, y se concentró en el escenario delante de ella. Una vez que ella lo hizo no le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar la escena en la que estaban actualmente, y Cheerilee tuvo que suprimir otra oleada de emoción al darse cuenta de que su próximo tiempo de juego no estaba tan lejos.

Vio a Silver Spoon (en su negro traje de noble) y a Diamond Tiara (en el vestido púrpura oscuro de la Consejera Real) acercarse a la cabaña de Reginald. Cheerilee se había perdido las escenas con la lanza rota de Lance-a-lot siendo entregada de nuevo a la corte real, así como aquellas en los que el rey decidió que iba a enviar la próxima expedición. A Cheerilee no le importaba haberse perdido éstas en absoluto; no le interesaba, sólo se preocupaba por lo que iba a venir después.

La yegua de color rosa estaba muy contenta con los decorados que formaban la casa de Reginald, considerándolos muy bien hechos. En lugar de un edificio real cerrado, sólo la pared del fondo y la pared izquierda se habían puesto, dando a la audiencia una vista limpia del interior del edificio. Ella no quería engrandecer su propio trabajo, pero estaba bastante orgullosa de la forma en la que ella había hecho que todo esto encajara en conjunto a través de sus planes e instrucciones.

"...Con cuidado y precaución, mi querido Diamas", dijo la potranca gris con la melena de plata. "Esa es la única manera de lidiar con un tipo como él ... si quieres albergar alguna esperanza de salir vivo."

La potranca de melena blanca y púrpura asintió pensativa. "Pero, por supuesto, Lengua de Plata, soy muy consciente ... Y, por supuesto, en nuestro caso, se requiere aún más seriedad ... no estamos diciéndole que se rinda, después de todo ..."

Los dos ponis intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras caminaban por el camino hacia la puerta principal de Reginald, que fue colocada en la pared del lado derecho de su casa. Por supuesto, el muro en sí no había sido construido en el escenario, pero el público se hacía la idea de como era con bastante facilidad. Los dos asintieron en frente de la puerta, hasta que Lengua de Plata finalmente se inclinó hacia delante con un suspiro y llamó a la puerta.

El público pudo ver una pequeña puerta abierta en la parte posterior de la casa de Reginald, y el antagonista dio un paso a través de él hacia su sala de estar, llevando una tetera que puso sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala, junto a tres tazas que había ya allí. "Visitantes a esta hora de la noche? Me pregunto quién podría ser," dijo el villano más fuerte de lo necesario, con un guiño a la audiencia, rompiendo la cuarta pared.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, pero dejó la cadena en su lugar. "¿Sí?" -les preguntó mientras miraba furtivamente a través de la pequeña abertura que había creado "No esperaba ninguna visita hoy!"

"Olvídese de las bromas, Reginald-", dijo la potranca de melena de plata.

"-Sabemos que usted sabe quien somos", Diamas terminó la frase por su compañero.

El ceño de Reginald era claramente visible incluso a la gente en la parte posterior del teatro "Entonces ¿por qué llamar? Seguro que no creías que os dejaría entrar sólo para que me pudierais detener?"

El par de potrancas se echó a reír. "Detenerle? No, querido, usted esta equivocado, no queremos detenerle ..."

"Queremos trabajar con usted ..." "Para cuidar al rey ..." "De una vez por todas."

Las potrancas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, tras lo que Diamas añadió: "Sabemos que eres un hombre razonable, Reginald ... Esto será beneficioso para ti también."

Reginald cerró la puerta y quitó la cadena antes de abrirla completamente. "Muy bien, adelante", dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa en el medio de la habitación. Él agarró la tetera que estaba allí, y vertió cuidadosamente el té en las tres tazas sobre la mesa. "Vamos a escuchar lo que teneis que decir entonces" dijo bebiendo de una de las tazas.

Los otros dos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, cada uno en frente de una de las otras dos copas, y se miraban con recelo. "¿Cómo sabemos que no has envenenado el té?" Lengua de Plata exigió saber.

"¿Cómo sabes que no he envenenado el té que me preparé sin saber que vendríais y que estoy bebiendo yo mismo?" Reginald burlonamente respondió.

Los otros dos parecían relajarse por ese pensamiento, bebiendo de sus tazas lentamente. Había sido un viaje bastante largo.

Diamas abrió la boca para iniciar las negociaciones, cuando de repente se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirando las copas sobre la mesa. Tres tazas. "Si usted no sabía que íbamos a venir, ¿por qué hay tr-" ella comenzó, antes de poner una pezuña contra su cabeza mientras dio un paso vacilante alejándose de la mesa.

"Oh no! Tú ... tú nos envenenastes! Pero ... tú bebiste ... ¿cómo?" Silver dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se caía de rodillas.

"Estaba en las copas, no en el té," Snips dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Las dos potrancas se balanceaban teatralmente ahora, hasta que de repente Diamas espetó: "Espera ... mi cabeza ...Estaba envenenado REALMENTE!" antes de que tanto ella como su compañera se derrumbaran en el suelo.

"Ehh ... sí ... erm ... realmente estaba envenenado?" Tijeras dijo en confusión. Eso no estaba en el guión!

Se acercó a un anillo de metal en el suelo y la agarró entre sus dientes, tirando de él hacia arriba para revelar una trampilla.

Arrastró las potrancas a la trampilla de una en una, tirandolas en el agujero antes de cerrarlo de nuevo. "Y ahí van a pudrirse ... Reginald no negocia con traidores, son demasiado ... traidores", reflexionó mientras salía del escenario a través de la puerta en la parte de atrás de su casa, las luces del escenario apagándose.

Para cuando las cortinas fueron cerradas y las luces por encima de la audiencia pasaron a señalar el descanso, Cheerilee ya había desaparecido de su asiento en la esquina del apuntador, en su camino a un destino desconocido bajo el escenario …

-CONTINUARA-


End file.
